Your True Colors
by catandmouse10
Summary: Darcy lost her soul mate and all the colors in her world when Phil died. But what if he came back?


A/N: I have some free time. I know I was shocked too. Preparing for our annual Christmas Eve party has been insane. Mt grandma is super stressed out, which in turn is making me super stressed out. So, I have decided I need some "Me" time and I have decided to use this time to write fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy this story.

Your True Colors

It had been two years since the colors in her life faded away. It had been two years since her soul mate had died. She hadn't seen much of Phil Coulson since he had left New Mexico to go back to New York. They had bonded and he had promised her they would try and make things work. Yet, he still put his job as an Agent of Shield ahead of her.

Honestly, if he had picked her over Shield; she would have been shocked and she would have also accused him of being an alien.

Of course after Phil's death she had fallen into a deep depression. Jane had tried her best to comfort her, but it was no use. Darcy had lost her soul mate and that had hurt. At least Jane still had her soul mate and could see in color. Sure, Thor wasn't around all the time and the petite astrophysicist missed him. But at least he was still alive.

Thor showed up a few days after the Battle of New York. He came to offer her his sincere apologies, Darcy ended bursting into tears and Thor, feeling bad for making her cry held her onto she stopped. He also brought news about Erik, it wasn't good news but at least the man was still alive.

Loki had only used his magic on Erik. He hadn't been stabbed in the chest by Loki, like Phil had. Thor had assured her Phil fought bravely until the end. Which she found some comfort in. It was nice to know her soul mate went down swinging.

Than Thor went back home and things returned to normal, well normal for her and Jane anyway. They ended up traveling to London to do some research. Thor would show up again, Jane would slap him, and Erik would run around naked on International television. He was still having issues with the left over magic in his mind, but Darcy still thought him running around naked was hilarious.

She also had a little fling. His name was Ian and he was her assistant. Jane had told her, repeatedly, that she didn't need one. Darcy knew Jane was right, but she kept him around because she needed some eye candy. She let him go after an awkward one night stand in the back seat of his car.

It didn't feel right. He was suppose to be with someone else and she still missed Phil a lot. The looks of pity she received from Jane and Thor (after Jane had to explain to him what a one night stand was) broke her heart.

She decided to give up sex after that. It just didn't feel right doing it with someone who wasn't her soul mate. Ian wasn't happy, but he understood and she wished him the best. Last she heard, he had found his soul mate and was living with her in Ireland.

Thor went back to Asgard and she returned with Jane to New Mexico. Erik remained in London and returned to teaching. Things returned to normal and the world continued to spin on.

Two years on, Darcy still feels like she is living in a classic Hollywood film and that is the only thing she likes seeing in black and white, honestly. There is a knock on the door of the lab. And Darcy looks up to see who it is and sees a delivery guy holding a bouquet of roses. She figures they are for Jane since the big guy was on Earth, but he hadn't been able to visit. These roses probably contained a note telling Jane he wouldn't be able to come and see her at all.

Darcy answered the door and signed for the flowers. She put them in a vase, set them on the counter, and sat down in front of them. She rested her chin on the palm of her hand and tried to will them to let her see what color they were.

Jane found her doing this thirty minutes later. "What are you doing?" Jane asked her assistant as she poured more coffee int her mug.

"What color are these roses? And they are for you by the way. I wonder how much of Tony Stark's money Thor spends on sending you apology flowers?" Darcy answered her boss' question with a question of her own.

"They are red," Jane told her "They are always red and I am sure Tony spends more money on apology flowers than Thor does," Darcy nodded her head in agreement as Jane opened the cupboard. "We are almost out of pop tarts." Jane said as she turned back to face Darcy with a frown on her face.

"I'll make a pop tart run," Darcy told her boss as she got out of her chair and grabbed her purse. "I'll be back in a little bit."

Darcy walked into town and made her way to the only grocery store in town. She bought pop tarts and some chocolate, which she would eat while Jane was knee deep in research. Darcy figured she would be able to finish the bag of Hershey kisses before Jane came back to the kitchen for more coffee.

She walked out of the drug store and saw Mrs. Allen, who owned diner on the corner. She noticed the woman was staring at something out in the desert. "What are you looking at Mrs. Allen?" Darcy went to stand beside the elderly woman and saw a huge plane landing in the desert.

"Do you think Shield is back?" Mrs. Allen asked and Darcy shook her head. It couldn't be Shield. The organization went down in flames. Captain America had made sure of that. If it wasn't Shield though who was it? Darcy was curious and determined to find out.

She said her goodbyes to Mrs. Allen and began to walk out into the desert. This was something she normally wouldn't do, but her gut told her she had to do it. So she walked out and as she got closer she saw a man in a suit and sunglasses exit the plane with an Asian woman by his side.

The man in the suit was Phil Coulson. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"It can't be." She whispered to herself as she walked closer to him.

He took off his sunglasses and he looked her way. Both their eyes grew in shock as the color returned to both of their worlds. She started to walk towards him as Phil told the woman at his side that he needed a moment. He began to walk towards her and they met each other halfway.

The fact that Darcy kissed Phil instead of slapping him surprised them both.

"I thought you were dead." She whispered after the kiss.

"I was for a few days, but Fury brought me back." He told her.

"How?" She asked him and he shook his head. It was his way of telling her that he couldn't share that information with her. "Then why didn't you come back and find me? I thought you were dead for two years!"

"I thought it would be best to keep you in the dark. I wanted to keep you safe and I wasn't in a good place," He told her and she kind of wanted to slap him for keeping stuff from her. Even though she knew he had to. Maybe she would slap Fury instead. "But for what it's worth I am sorry for everything." His blue eyes met her blue eyes and Darcy felt her heart skip a beat.

"You are forgiven," She slapped him in the arm and he winced. "Just never do that again."

"I have some business to attend to, but I would like to take you out to dinner tonight. And I think it would be wise to get those pop tarts back to Dr. Foster before she has a meltdown." He says and she smiles. He hadn't come here for her, but at least he still found her, kind of.

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight." She says before he gently kisses her again. She turns around and leaves the desert and heads back towards the lab. Darcy can't wait to tell Jane that Phil and all the colors of the rainbow have returned into her life.


End file.
